


Forever ever ever

by Seru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #chapter 2 is bonus chapter yall, #proposals, Established Relationship, F/F, Jumin showers Zen with compliments and Zen melts inside, M/M, Main character's name is Myeong Chu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, other than seven's name spoiler this is mostly spoiler free, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seru/pseuds/Seru
Summary: Zen is running late to the RFA party and so is Jumin because he decided to pick him up. Jumin doesn't know what is taking the actor so long but he waits a little more because Zen's always worth waiting for.





	1. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> non beta'd
> 
> this is based on Andy Grammer's song titled Forever.

 The party is set at evening, it's a joint decision between Jaehee and Myeong. They wanted to celebrate their engagement with the RFA members. Jumin can still remember how everyone in the messenger congratulated them, Saeyoung apparently won his bet with Yoosung and now they have to wear matching suits at the party. (Jaehee wasn't happy when she found out about the bet but it made Myeong laugh so she let it slide.) Jumin feels a tinge of pity for the younger man.

 

The clock keeps on ticking and Jumin had to work on a few papers before getting ready. It was quarter to five when he came back to his penthouse and almost 6:15 when he set out to pick Zen from his apartment. Driver Kim waited in the car as Jumin slotted his key in the door, Zen wasn't answering his knocks so Jumin decided to come inside.

 

Jumin roamed his eyes over the place, there were clothes on the sofa, shoes on the coffee table and on the floor. He heard a curse being yelled and he padded over to the bathroom.

 

"Zen?", he knocked twice.

 

"Jumin?", there was a ruffling sound before the albino opened the door. Zen was a mess, his hair was slightly sticking up, white button down halfway opened and oh, his zippers are definitely open. Jumin tried not to let his gaze linger below.

 

"I came to pick you up.", was Jumin's reply and Zen sighed.

 

"Okay- I- yeah, I'm sorry, wait a minute-", and he was gone and Jumin found himself face to face with the smooth wood of Zen's bathroom door. He leaned against the wall, he guess it's still early so he let Zen get ready as he opened the messenger app to pass the time.

 

 

 

 

> _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** luCIEL DON'T DARE IS2G
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** _DON'T SAEYOUNG CHOI YOU HEAR ME_
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** asfkjga; SOTP;;;;!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** oh but babe~ ;^ )
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Heya Jumin, look at this cute
> 
>  
> 
> **707: _cutieyoosung.jpg_**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **: LUCIEL CHOI!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Good day to you two
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yoosung, I must say you look cute in that onesie
> 
>  
> 
> _Yoosung_ _★_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** omg
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** babe
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** babe hey
> 
>  
> 
> _Myeong has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** he locked himself in the bathroom oh my god
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You went too far
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** Hi
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** omg saeyoung;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hello
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** Hiya
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** _;;;;;; he's not answering me_
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** but he was too cute I just wanted to share it bc I want everyone to know how cute my bf is :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** Awweeee :"D
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** Apologize and tell him that in person~
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** seconded
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** …aight
> 
>  
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** are you guys on the way?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Zen is still busy fixing himself up, I'm picking him up
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** :0! You two should be going soon if you don't want to be late
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yeah. It's been fifteen minutes already and I think he is nowhere done.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** it is a part of being beautiful, it is very difficult to maintain his appearance I suppose.
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** Honey! I'm finished preparing the stuff on my end. Hru?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** I just finished too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** ?? Hru? What does it mean?
> 
>  
> 
> _Zen has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Hey
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Jaehee totally gets me lol
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Jumin you old man it means how are you
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'm guessing you are finished since you are on the messenger now?
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Wait!!! Idk what to feel about this coat and I just wanted to know your opinion guys
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen: _selfie.jpg_**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You could have asked me, I'm just outside your bathroom door.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** everyone's feedbacks are important tbh
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It is very artistic ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** I agree with babe
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** 10/10
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Thanks
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** but doesn't it look at bit too big? I mean the design is elegant as it is but it doesn’t feel right???
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It looks good on you, love
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** although it would be absolutely perfect if it was on my floor right now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** _Oh my-_
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Jumin!!!!! Oh my god
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** ? I'm just telling you what I see. Didn't you need our feedbacks?
> 
>  
> 
> _707 has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yoosung_ _★_ _has entered the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** we r on the way
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** yea boi naughty Jumin
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** what did we miss omg…..
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** ;^)
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I see that you two made up quickly
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** yeah
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** it was really hard to leave on time Σ(*ﾉ´ >ω<｡`)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** I mean yoosung is so cute I wanted to spend the evening with him but hey-
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** saeyoung!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** -we managed to get out~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen: _anotherselfie.jpg_**
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** what about this one?
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** o hey seven, yoosung
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** it's so weird to see you in black clothes tbh
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** but it suits you
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** yeah I agree to both
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** same
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** Yes
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I think one of my suits would look good on you too
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** _oOOOHH BOYFRIEND SHIRT_
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** shut up seven
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** **° ͜ʖ ͡ –** **✧**
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Stop with that face seven,
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** That's what I go through everyday…
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** u love me yoosung u 3 u
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Zen. I think we should leave now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** we're going to be late if you tried on another coat
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Okay but this is the last one I promise
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** _Zen._
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** I'll be fast I swear please babe
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** ….
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** please love?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** okay just be quick
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** thanks ily
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** **(´** **༎** **ຶ** **͜ʖ** **༎** **ຶ** **`)** **♡** **(´** **༎** **ຶ** **͜ʖ** **༎** **ຶ** **`)** **♡** **(´** **༎** **ຶ** **͜ʖ** **༎** **ຶ** **`)** **♡** **(´** **༎** **ຶ** **͜ʖ** **༎** **ຶ** **`)** **♡** **(´** **༎** **ຶ** **͜ʖ** **༎** **ຶ** **`)** **♡** **(´** **༎** **ຶ** **͜ʖ** **༎** **ຶ** **`)** **♡**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** omg….
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** hahaHAHAH OMFG holy shit jaehee
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** omg babe
> 
>  
> 
> **Myeong:** Oh, we have to go now though! Still has a couple things we must check
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, see you all at the party.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yep! See ya!!
> 
>  
> 
> _Myeong has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Is Zen not done yet Jumin? :0
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** omg Zen's going to get his ass punished
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Saeyoung watch your language!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** we haven’t tried that thing yet.
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** too vanilla lol
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** keyword is _yet_ , Luciel
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Zen, It's amazing the time that it's taken for you to come out here. I don't even know what you do in there.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Only so many ways you can change how light will hit your face
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Or how you can fix your hair.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** can't tell whether Jumin is angry or nah
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** grab your popcorn babe this is gonna be fun
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** we're almost there tho
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** sshhhh  >.0
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** And you lie through your teeth when you try to convince me that you'll be out in less than five.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Because we both know that the only way you will ever leave is if we set the whole place on fire.
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** This is so true it hurts
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Now, I know it's time I realize I will be spending half my life with my back against the door.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You take forever
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Oh my god Jumin stop dissing me im going out now yeah? Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** But you're always worth waiting for.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** What
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** _oMG JUMIN SO SMOOTH_
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** lololol I love u
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I know :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** stop flirting for two seconds please
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** tell that to urself and jumin
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** that’s my babe ;)
> 
>  
> 
> J **umin Han:** let's go Zen, we're already late.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** See you, yoosung and luciel.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** wiggles eyebrows at Zen
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** go get some man
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Stop
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** try not be too late ;) Jaehee and her sweet Myeong will be waiting for u guys
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** yeah, I get it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Zen has left the chatroom._

 

 

 

Jumin heard the door creak open as a blushing Zen stepped out. In the end he chose the white coat. It complimented his complexion, pale hair and his bright crimson eyes. Zen looks just like an angel who descended down on earth. Their eyes met and Jumin felt his lips tug into a small smile.

 

"Look, sorry I took long-", Zen began.

 

"You did.", was Jumin's immediate reply. Zen stopped and blinked twice at him, red blooming on his cheeks.

 

"You took forever but I told you, you're always worth the wait."

 

Zen was opening his mouth, probably because he wanted to brag or maybe protest but no sound came out and Jumin continued.

 

"Like when you smile because everything is finally right, you look so damn beautiful."

 

Zen groaned and covered his face with his pale hands.

 

"You're embarrassing, Jumin, God. I never knew you were this sappy."

 

Jumin kissed Zen's knuckles gently as he pry his hands away from his face.

 

"You love compliments, Zen and besides you talk as if you aren't sappy."

 

Zen hummed as he stare into Jumin's dark eyes. They were so close that Zen can feel the other's breath on his skin. Jumin gave him a soft peck on the lips and cheek before letting him go.

 

"You're always beautiful Zen."

 

"I know."

 

"Now, let's be on our way. We don't want them to think we've got busy with ourselves, no?"

 

Without looking, Jumin knows Zen is blushing and scowling at him. He will still always look beautiful.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for y'all. thanks for the positive feedback!!
> 
> again, this is unbeta'ed

Gentle music was bringing everybody into dancing with their respective partners. Jaehee was in the corner with her fiancée, arms resting gently on her hips. Both of them were leaning into each other and were casually staring into each other's eyes, just smiling.

 

Zen was observing them from the other end of the spacious hall, wine glass sitting idly between his palm and fingers. He heard soft footsteps beside him and without looking, he knew that Jumin Han had taken up the space beside him.

 

Jumin hummed as he followed Zen's line of sight, he glanced at the couple before turning to look at Zen's side profile.

 

"Stop looking at me."

 

Zen says a beat later, meeting Jumin's eyes. The taller man did not budge, but instead he took a sip from his own glass, eyes still set on Zen's face.

 

"A penny for your thoughts? You look very sentimental so I came over."

 

Zen looks startled for a second before sighing and leaning back to the wall.

 

"I was just thinking that it might be nice to be like them."

 

"Oh. Do you want to be engaged too, Zen? You could have just told me I'm-"

 

Zen wasn't able to hear the rest of Jumin's sentence because he choke on his spit after hearing the words 'engaged too'. The albino took large gulps of air as Jumin rubbed small circles along his back.

 

"What I mean is you're way too stiff in public."

 

Zen rasped.

 

"I could never look and hold you like that in front of everyone else."

 

Jumin was about to say something but a loud wailing and laughter caught his ears, the pair momentarily looked over to see a very drunk Yoosung trying to dance with Luciel.

 

"Yoosung, babe, you are waaaay too tipsy for this."

 

Luciel struggled to hold Yoosung in his arms, the younger's hand flailing everywhere as he sloppily steer both of them into circles.

 

"Nah babe you got me I'll be alright. Come on dance with me, this song is my jam."

 

"I never knew _Wein, Weib und Gesang_ is your jam."

 

Yoosung chuckled as he lean over to Luciel, his breath ghosting on the redhead's neck.

 

"Oh well now you know, babe. Oh and!"

 

"And?"

 

Luciel gently tightened his grip on Yoosung's waist as the blonde leaned all his weight into him.

 

"I love you, yeah?"

 

Yoosung breath smells but his husky voice sent small shivers all over Luciel's torso.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Luciel managed to squeak out while his dear Yoosung is practically hugging him now.

 

"And, this one's my favorite part."

 

Together with the transition of the music from gentle violins and flutes to cheerful trombones and trumpets, Yoosung suddenly grabbed Luciel's body as he spun him around. Luciel was squealing like a shameless 23 year old while Yoosung is laughing his lungs out.

 

"Oh my god babe!"

 

Myeong is laughing beside Jaehee, who was shaking her head at the display.

 

And the cheerful music stopped, violins and flutes are sending gentleness once again but Luciel is too busy laughing with Yoosung to even dance. They are just standing there, foreheads pressed together and laughing at how stupid they are and how in love they are with each other.

 

"They look so stupid and very much in love. Aaah must be nice being young again."

 

Zen's voice brought Jumin to the present and he looks over at him, studying his pale face, red eyes and white hair.

 

"I agree. But Zen, you know that I have a reputation to uphold. I am sorry for being stiff and all, really."

 

Zen snorts and rolls his eyes before grabbing Jumin's wrist, leading him outside. Jumin followed him along although one of his dark brows are raised in a silent question. The pair went through at the farthest place of the gardens surrounding the area. When they got far enough for some privacy but still near enough for the soft music to be heard, Zen decided to stop walking.

 

Zen turned around and the light from the small lanterns on the ground was reflected in his crimson eyes. Zen was pale and the warm light contrasted his skin, eyes glowing, lips set into a small smile and when the wind blew, his scent wafted in the air and Jumin is staring back at him, taking all the details he can and he feels sinking back because Zen is just beautiful like that.

 

Jumin was falling for Zen all over again.

 

"So, can I have this dance?"

 

Zen cleared his throat, eyes casting down before meeting Jumin's gaze once more. Jumin noticed the light blush dusting the albino's cheeks and he felt himself smile.

 

"My pleasure."

 

And just like that, Jumin has Zen in his arms while gently holding him as they spin and turn to the soft music. Everyone must be wondering where they went but Jumin couldn't care less. He was warm with Zen's arms encircling his neck and forehead against him.

 

"You are truly a romantic are you not? Dancing under the stars, really?"

 

Zen grins.

 

"Oh, why? Is Mr. Han swooning?"

 

Jumin chuckled as he pressed a kiss on Zen's temple.

 

"Very much so."

 

Zen stutters and reddens, completely taken aback by Jumin's sudden affection. He hears Jumin laugh softly against his skin.

 

"What's wrong? We're alone right now, you don't need to be shy."

 

Zen huffed and buries his head on Jumin's shoulder.

 

"I am not shy, dammit. On the other hand, I really could not handle it well if you're a PDA person so I'm thankful right now."

 

Jumin strokes Zen's soft locks as he hum. When they are with their friends, nothing has changed between them except for additional touches. But in public, they hold hands alright, but Jumin is not touchy as he is when they are alone or with their RFA friends.

 

The song probably ended minutes ago but Jumin noticed just now. He can hear Zen breathing softly and they stilled, just holding each other in silence.

 

"I'll have you know that I still could not believe that you are mine Hyun, thank you for choosing me."

 

Jumin whispers in the dark and Zen shivered when he heard Jumin say his name. He felt the other man cup his cheeks and he kissed him. Zen just felt like kissing Jumin there and then and he thinks it's okay since he can get away with it.

 

They both had their eyes closed, just feeling the other's lips on theirs. Zen is sighing into their sweetest kiss yet, tongue grazing Jumin's lower lip. The brunette opened up and Zen took his time tasting and prodding. Suddenly, everything was happening all at once, Jumin presses closer and closer as Zen felt grasses get crushed against his back. It smells like dirt, nature and Jumin. Zen moaned and tangles his fingers between Jumin's hair, kissing him like he is a dying man in a desert and Jumin's a drop of water.

 

His lips got bitten but he pulls Jumin's dark locks tighter, swollen mouth panting against Jumin's lips. Hands were everywhere and they are kissing like there was no tomorrow, Jumin carefully nibbling the expanse of Zen's smooth neck. The albino jolts when Jumin found his weak spot to bite on.

 

Zen cried and the brunette mouths an 'I love you' against the bruise.

 

"Jumin, come on, you left another mark."

 

"Is it wrong that I want to show everyone that you're already mine?"

 

Zen glares at him with swollen lips, red cheeks and all. Jumin laughs as he shakes his head.

 

"There's that, but I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'll just buy you a concealer if you want."

 

Zen pulls his face to press a kiss on the corner of his lip.

 

"It's fine. I have my own concealer, let's just be careful next time."

 

"Mhhmm."

 

And Jumin lay down next to Zen, finding the other's hand and holding it while both of them watch the stars from below. Zen smiled. They had their own fun under the stars tonight and he feels giddy and lightheaded.  He felt Jumin squeeze his hand and he squeezed back, smile getting wider.

 

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **707:** lmao remember that one time Jumin and Zen disappeared to go make out outside? Lmao
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** :0 What? When?
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** sEVEN DON’T BRING IT UP IM
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Lmao you don’t even remember bc u were smashed that night
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** That was like over three years ago oh my god
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Too late now, Zen ;^)
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** :( was it at jaehee and myeong's engagement party?
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Ya
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** We also watched the stars
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Omg
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Wow real sweet~
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Thanks, but it was Zen's idea
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** ;3c
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** can you please stop with that face
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** No
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Nevah
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** (.=^・ェ・^=)
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:**   Yoosung why is your boyfriend like this
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What do you mean? He's been like that from the start
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** *double pistols @ babe*
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** *double pistols back*
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You two should be married
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:**  .... 
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** gaSPS
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** But Zen got Myeong's bouquet tho so that means he's next to get married :(
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Wait….
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Oh my god
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Yoosung babe do u rlly wanna get married to me???? I mean-
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Shut up Saeyoung bc
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:**  I WANT TO!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Unless you don’t want me? :c
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** I am having an heart attack rn
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** OH MY GOD
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** YOOSUNG LISTEN I
> 
>  
> 
> **707** : YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU OF COURSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Everything's happening so fast omg
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** AAARRGHHHH WAIT LEMME DO THIS PROPERLY BABE
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** U should come at my place then
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Wat shouldn't this be a surprise
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I alrdy know ur going to propose so it doesn't rlly matter
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Bbbaaaabbbeeeee? :0
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Rest in pieces Seven
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** He's probably thinking hard about this
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I'll wait for you @ 7 pm sharp, Saeyoung
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Go sort things out while I play LOLOL
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** See ya
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Bye Yoosung
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> **_Yoosung_ ** **_★_ ** _has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Oh my god
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** I'm actually shaking what do I do????
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Prepare how you'd propose to Yoosung is a start
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** And you should buy him a ring
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Ya
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** But this is sudden so he might not mind you not buying any ring yet?
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** nO I gotta make this memorable
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Just be yourself
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** He loves you the way you are, dude
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** True
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If you can't buy him a ring yet, then why don't find a substitute?
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Yeah your right
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** !!!! OH!
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** WE CAN GET TATTOOS ON OUR RING FINGERS INSTEAD!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Not a bad idea
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** That's actually cool
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** At least now you just have to think about how you are going to propose to him
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** ThANKS GUYS ILY'ALL
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** I'm going now see ya
> 
>  
> 
> **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom._
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I feel like cupid
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** …
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** It's hard imagining you to be cupid to be honest
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** I hope Myeong and Jaehee are enjoying their honeymoon
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** What is this… all of our friends are getting together now
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** We don't know what will happen to Seven's proposal yet
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Oh come on, those two are very much in love
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** What ending would you expect?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hyun.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** ??? What
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Want to go on a date?
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Sure
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'll pick you up at 8
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Okay, see you
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these ships so much and i am screaming and cringing the whole time writing this oh my god. also surprise seven/yoosung @ the end ;^))
> 
> lol just imagine Jumin proposing to Zen like *comes down via helicopter in front of the theater bae is working at with petals and all with sappy af speech and a $100000 engagement ring*
> 
> also yall can scream at me on twitter @ruruseru
> 
> Edit (7/17/18): i changed my @ to ruruseru

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick thing so im sorry if you spot errors???
> 
> bonus:
> 
> *at the party*  
> Jumin: I have come to ravish you, Zen  
> Zen: not in the middle of the party, Jumin  
> Jumin: Fine.  
> Jumin: I will sit here consumed with lust for the rest of the party.


End file.
